Molly Lansing-Davis
Molly Lansing-Davis is the daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis and the niece of Port Charles mob boss Sonny Corinthos. Storylines |-|2005-09= She was born on the train crash in 2005 outside Port Charles, New York. When she and her father knew that the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis occurred in February 2007 by her uncle Sonny and father Ric's enemy Jerry Jacks under the alias James Craig, that's where all authorities like fire, medical, and police came in during her father's time as the District Attorney because that was his job months after Diane Miller arrived and was scared along with her cousins Michael and Morgan, and Kristina. The aftermath of that event left her, Michael, Morgan, and Kristina unharmed and traumatized before the return of Molly's uncle Sonny's longtime enemy Cesar Faison five years later. Crimes Committed *Obstruction of justice; knew her cousin Michael went after Claudia Zacchara, but didn't say anything her cousin Michael returned the favor in 2015 about stolen ELQ shares *Released Lucy Coe from custody; not even her cousin Michael could stop her 2013 Health and Vitals *Cursed under the spirit of her step-grandmother Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Broken rib after being pinned down by some rubble during an earthquake (rendered unconscious as a result) one month after Cesar Faison's death Mar 2018 Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Molly's cousin *Helena Cassadine - Molly's maternal step-grandmother (deceased) *Mikkos Cassadine - Molly's maternal grandfather (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - Molly's uncle (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Molly's uncle *Victor Cassadine - Molly's great-uncle (deceased) *Adela Corinthos - Molly's paternal grandmother (deceased) *Michael Corinthos - Molly's adopted cousin, Alan and Monica's grandson *Morgan Corinthos - Molly's cousin and son of Sonny and Carly - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Molly's uncle and her father Ric's half-brother *Alexis Davis - Molly's mother *Kristina Davis - Molly's half-sister and daughter of Sonny and Alexis *Dante Falconeri - Molly's cousin and son of Sonny and Olivia *Ric Lansing - Molly's father and uncle Sonny's half-brother *Trevor Lansing - Molly's paternal grandfather (deceased) *Danny Morgan - Molly nephew and Jason and Sam's son *Jason Morgan - Molly's brother-in-law by marriage of Sam *Sam Morgan - Molly's half-sister and daughter of Julian and Alexis |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford - T.J.'s uncle/stepfather *Jordan Ashford - T.J.'s mother *T.J. Ashford - Molly's current boyfriend *Franco Baldwin - Molly's former enemy current General Hospital Art Therapist *Hayden Barnes - Franco's female counterpart *Shawn Butler *Naomi Carson *Amber Chua *Naomi Dreyfus *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Stella Henry - T.J.'s great aunt *James Horowitz *Kiki Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Maxie Jones *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Rachel Lasser *Diane Miller - Molly's friend who bores a striking resemblance to Ric *Nora Newark - aka Star Sapphire *Delores Padilla *Monica Quartermaine - Molly's doctor, adopted cousin Michael's grandmother, and current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Natalie Rawles *Heather Roth *Horace Sanchez *James Scorpio *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Molly's friend and longtime best friend of her uncle Sonny *Luke Spencer - Molly's uncle Sonny's best friend *Damian Spinelli *Georgie Spinelli *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend *Mary Wells - friends with Molly, her uncle Sonny, and her father Ric, and current General Hospital Head Nurse *Johnny Zacchara |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Cesar Faison - Molly's uncle Sonny's longtime enemy (deceased) *Hadley - Jerry's female associate (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - Molly's uncle Sonny's and her father Ric's longtime enemy (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter or sister *Cyrus Renault *Winston Rudge - Olivia Jerome's accomplice *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Children Category:Authors Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Cassadine family Category:Lansing family Category:Greek-Americans Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s